


Biding Time

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, FFXV kinkmeme, Just a little dub-con, M/M, Teasing, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: For the FFXV Kinkmeme.Ardyn has a strange fixation with Prompto, which he takes advantage of while he has him captive.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto let out a groan, as his eyelids fluttered open. 

"Hnn...where am I...?"

He felt cold, hard metal behind him. Looking around didn't give him many answers. Best he could tell, he was suspended from a metal Y-shaped frame, hard cuffs biting into his wrists. He tried to kick his feet, to find footing, and alleviate the ache.

There was a loud, mechanical noise, and the frame dropped to a 45 degree angle. Prompto let a tiny yip escape his lips, surprised by the sudden drop. He looked around, panicked, he must not be alone.

He heard the distinct chuckle before he saw the auburn haired man exit from the shadows. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Good morning, little chocobo..."

Ardyn approached, and brushed the hair from Prompto's face. The younger man visibly recoiled from his touch. 

"Now now, I don't mean to hurt you. I just want us to...spend some quality time before your prince comes rushing in to save you." 

"G-Get away from me!"

"No need to yell." Ardyn dug into his pocket.  
Prompto squirmed furiously in his bindings. 

"You know, I've thought you were the most glorious light, since I first saw you. Shining little happiness, accompanied by such a grim party...what I wouldn't give to see you shine for me."

Prompto's followed Ardyn's hand as he retracted it from his pockets, drawing out two chocobo feathers. One, pointed and stiff, in a warm golden hue. The other, appeared fluffy and soft, in an icy blue color. 

"L-let me go, man!"

"I know not why you worry so, little flower..." Ardyn used his free hand to remove Prompto's glove, which he let drop to the floor. 

"I just wish to see you smile." Ardyn tucked the fluffy feather into Prompto's belt. He reached up, and gently pinned his captive's fingers down. 

Prompto watched, worried. 

 

Ardyn held the feather between two fingers, hovering the tip over Prompto's palm. He twisted it over the skin, dragging it between his fingers. 

The blonde's brow furrowed, as he tried to tug his fingers free. 

"H-hey, stop that!" 

Ardyn dragged the feather down his arm, dancing it over the tender flesh at the crook of his elbow. Prompto exhaled through his nose. 

"No smiles for me?"

Prompto's lips twitched, as Ardyn ran the feather over his bare armpit. 

"N-No, you freak! Quit it!" 

"Ah- ah~" Ardyn cooed. "I saw that." 

He removed the second feather, and ran each over an armpit. Prompto burst into giggles.

"That's what I wanted to see..." He continued to tease over Prompto, enjoying hearing the boy's laughter, until he looked up, blue eyes angry despite his laughter. 

Ardyn clicked his tongue, and pouted at his guest. 

"Come now, give us a proper smile." The feathers were pulled away from his arm pits, and the pointed one trailed up. Ardyn ran the feather down Prompto's neck. He flinched, and let out a tiny whimper. The auburn haired man pulled the feather up Prompto's chin, as he turned his face away.

Ardyn pulled away, looking Prompto over. 

"Hmm...I should have a bit more time with you, yet..."

Ardyn tugged his captive's shirt up, exposing his belly and nipples. 

"Hold this for me, won't you?" He forced the shirt up, and into Prompto's mouth.

"Mm!" 

Prompto shook his head at Ardyn, worrying what may come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop myself from letting Ardyn just ravage Prompto. >.>

Ardyn looked over his captive's prone form. He ran a finger tip down Prompto's pale flesh, from the pert, little hard candies of his nipples, over the ridges of his ribs, and down to the hip bones jutting out just above his belt. Prompto's flesh recoiled at his touch. 

He clicked his tongue, and held the pointed feather over one of his captive's nipples. 

"So sorry, little sunshine. Couldn't help but touch." Prompto shook his head, eyes wide. 

"What's wrong? Don't want me to..." He flicked the feather across Prompto's nipple, and watched the boy hop. 

"Ah....I see. Are we a little sensitive, sunshine?"

Ardyn danced the tip of the feather around the now hard nipple, watching Prompto squirm to try to avoid it. The blonde let out a worried whimper, as a flush crawled over his freckled cheeks. 

"We -are- sensitive! Oh my..." Ardyn reached down, and undid Prompto's belt. "Let us see just -how- sensitive, with the remainder of our time together, shall we?"

Prompto shook his head furiously as Ardyn unbuttoned, and unzipped Prompto's pants, and gave them a tug down. He thrashed in his bindings.

Ardyn snatched him by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Prompto's clear blue eyes were rapidly filling with worried tears. 

He closed his eyes tight as Ardyn let his chin go, and tugged his underwear down. He circled Prompto's nipple with the pointed feather, then dragged the fluffy feather down his cock. Prompto hopped against the bindings, and whimpered. 

Ardyn watched Prompto's face. "Still no smiles for me...?" His teasing tone trailed off. "Unfortunate."

He took Prompto's cock in hand, and twisted the fluffy feather over the head. Prompto let out a noise, muffled by the shirt stuck in his mouth. He shook his head again. Ardyn reached up, tugged the shirt from his mouth, and ran the feather under his jaw. 

"Hm?"

"P-please stop! It...hn..." Prompto blushed furiously. He had grown hard in Ardyn's hand, being teased by the feather. 

"Ah...then I'll give you a choice, my sweet who shines with a light brighter than the crystal itself. I can assist you with your...predicament. Or I can leave you here, and let your precious prince find you quite literally with your pants down."

Prompto stayed quiet, until Ardyn ran the feather down his shaft. His voice shuddered out. "D...don't stop..." 

He hated himself for enjoying the teasing sensation. 

Ardyn continued to brush the feather alone Prompto's sensitive cock, precum leaking onto his glove. He pulled away, licking the sticky fluid off of his glove. 

A crashing sound rang out from down the hall. 

"My apologies, sunshine. It's sounds like you're about to be rescued."

Ardyn tugged Prompto's underwear back over his hard on, and replaced his pants and belt. 

"It's been fun." Arydn lifted the side of his captive's vest, and placed the feathers in his inside pocket. "To remember me by." 

He leaned over, and stole a quick kiss, lingering just long enough to feel Prompto's lips under his, and walked away, quietly humming. Prompto heard the mechanical release, as the frame returned to its upright position, and hoped his erection would be gone by the time the others found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto must have fallen asleep. He was roused by a dream of someone calling his name. Noct? It -was- Noct's voice! His eyes shot open, and he cried out his friend's name. 

"Regrettably, no, Sunshine." Prompto blanched. He tried to look around the room. He was no longer in the dimly lit cell, but now in what looked like a fully furnished bedroom. He was tied to a four post bed, a limb to each post. His captor had stripped him down to his skin, he was able to crane his neck just enough to see his clothes sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"No..." Prompto whined out. He had really thought Noct had come to save him. Maybe his friends wouldn't come at all. Maybe they decided they were better off without him. Prompto willed back his doubts, brought back by the problem at hand. Ardyn Izunia was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sorry to disappoint. You see, I just couldn't help but keep you to myself for a bit longer. I've separated your friends, and added a few well placed clones to keep them busy. 

"C-clones?" 

"Ah, yes, I have a bit of a penchant for illusions, you see." The trickster took the form of the young prince, down to the last detail.

"Would you prefer I looked like this?" The face was Noct's, but the voice was undoubtedly Ardyn's. He pulled the fluffy feather out of Noct's shorts pocket. "Took you like this?"

Prompto felt a twinge of pleasure at the thought of being teased by his handsome friend. He closed his eyes to will the thought away, and shook his head. 

"S-stop it!" 

"No? How about this then?" When Prompto opened his eyes, he saw Ignis sitting on the bed. This time, Ardyn mimicked his voice as well, taking on a throaty tone Prompto had only heard Ignis use with Gladio.

"Would you prefer I looked like this, and scolded you for enjoying my touch?" He reached out, and gently pinched one of Prompto's nipples. "Told you how naughty you are...?"

Prompto swallowed hard, trying to not be aroused by the thought. 

"No? Well then. I guess you'd prefer being touched by regular old me." Ardyn took his own voice and form, and laid beside his captive, rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

He raised the fluffy feather, and wiggled it over Prompto's cock as he toyed with his nipple. 

Prompto let out a moan, and tried to wriggle in his bindings. Ardyn had him tied tight as possible. 

"Wh...why are you doing this?!" 

"Well, Sunshine. Since I had that taste of you on my glove...I wanted more. You taste like the sun and the stars, it could bring a man back to life."

"You...that's fucked --aah!" Ardyn had brought his mouth down to Prompto's chest, and bit his nipple, hard.

"Make all the noise you want, Sunshine. No one will find us here."

Ardyn took Prompto's shaft in hand, stroking as he repeatedly bit and licked at the young man's nipple. He rested his head on his chest, to hear Prompto's heart beat, pounding. His chest raised and fell, with aroused quiet panting. 

"I thought your smile was everything, but these noises! What music you make, Sunshine." Ardyn pulled his head away, and blew on the fresh, sensitive bite marks. Prompto hissed quietly at the sensation.

Ardyn slipped down, and placed his lips to Prompto's cock.

"May I?"

Prompto closed his eyes tight, and nodded. 

Ardyn took the head of Prompto's cock into his mouth, lapping up the bead of precum, and tantalizing him with a quick suck. 

Prompto's moans echoed off the walls of the room, as Ardyn took him deeper into his mouth. He grasped the fluffy feather, and reached up to run it over Prompto's side. 

The blonde dissolved into giggles, interspersed with moans, bucking into Ardyn's mouth. 

"Ah...ahaha...I'm...please, I'm gonna..." Prompto cried out as he came into Ardyn's mouth. 

Ardyn dropped the feather onto Prompto's stomach, watching it move with his heaving breaths, and removed himself from Prompto's softening cock. He swallowed as he watched his captive, looking sex dazed, through half lidded eyes. A small smile crept upon the blonde's lips. 

"There's my smile..."


End file.
